


Permission

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of unrequited crush, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Step-Brothers, Teen Romance, Threats of Violence, permission to marry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Blaine asks Finn's permission to propose to Kurt.





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> I know Finn wasn't really there during the Klaine proposal, but I figured with so many people on screen at once, I could get away with adding him in.

Blaine knew Finn was important to Kurt. More so than he had originally thought, actually. When Kurt had told him of his crush on the lanky boy some years ago, he’d been blushing so madly that Blaine hadn’t resisted the urge to laugh kiss his beautiful boyfriend. He hadn’t even been able to find it in himself to be jealous. Kurt was just too adorable. 

Seeing Finn and Kurt interact honestly warmed Blaine’s heart sometimes. They just so obviously cared about each other, in their own way. Finn would fumble--literally or metaphorically--awkwardly with something, and Kurt would roll his eyes, generally making a snarky comment. Sometimes he’d even take pity and help his step brother--giving him advice, explaining how to do so and so. It made Blaine wish he and Cooper had been like that over the years. 

Yes, Finn was definitely an important person in Kurt’s life. Which is why, on a clear Sunday morning, he’d driven down to the college Finn was attending, and asked for his permission for Kurt’s hand. 

He’d thought that, having almost gotten married in high school, Finn would be more supportive than everyone else had been. 

He was very wrong. 

“I don’t know, man,” Finn said as he did a bicep curl. Blaine had managed to track down to the gym on campus. “Don’t you think it’s a little too soon.”

All Blaine could do for a moment was stare at the other boy in disbelief.

“Hold on,” he said, holding his hand out in a “wait” gesture. “Didn’t you and Rachel try to get married before you even graduated?”

Finn grunted slightly as he lowered the weight once more, before he placed it on the floor and picked up a towel. “Yeah,” he confirmed with a wry twist of his lips, “and look how that turned out.”

Blaine felt a twinge of sympathy as the taller boy toweled off his face, but nothing was going to convince him that this wasn’t the right move for him and Kurt. He loved Kurt; Kurt loved him. There was nothing more to it. 

The phrase “All you need is love” floated into his head unheeded. Huh. 

“It’ll be different with us,” Blaine retorted with determination, straightening his back and and squaring his shoulders. He locked eyes with Finn, radiating defiance. 

Finn stared at him for a long moment. And then his lips quirked up into a smile.  
“Look, man, I still think it’s too soon. But,” Finn continued before Blaine could voice a retort, “I know nothing to stop you from asking Kurt, so I won’t stand in your way.”

Blaine felt himself relax somewhat, and he gave the former football player a grateful look. “Thanks, Finn.”

“No problem.” As a peace offering, Finn held out his arm

What was meant to be a quick, back-slapping hug quickly turned out to last much longer than Blaine had anticipated. Finn’s arm tightened around the shorter boy, and before Blaine could wonder what was going on, Finn murmured in his ear, low and menacing, “If you ever hurt him again, I’ll tear you to pieces.”

Blaine swallowed as they pulled back, and managed to give Finn a shaky smile. “So you’ll be there?”

He nodded. “I’ll be there.”

***  
Finn stood some paces behind Blaine, along with the rest of the crowd. He smiled at the look of disbelief and joy on Kurt’s face as he descended the granite stairs, his eyes locked on his would-be fiance. 

“Go get ‘em, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, please? Did I write Finn properly?


End file.
